Un amor en otros tiempos
by Haruhi suzumiya17
Summary: Nuestra diosa Sasha le a pedido un deseo a su padre y es que sus caballeros y ella vivan una vida normal despues de la guerra santa, el deseo se a cumplido que pasara con nuestros caballeros y las mujeres que aman Nota: abran muchas parejas tal vez alguno que otro capitulo para mayores de 14 años
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los usos para hacer esta historia

 _ **Una vida en otros tiempos**_

 _ **Capítulo 1 "El deseo de la Diosa"**_

 _ **Durante la guerra santa**_

Una noche hermosa se presentaba en el santuario las estrellas brillaban con intensidad mientras en el templo de la Diosa athena se escuchaban los lamentos de la reencarnación de Athena Sasha quien se encontraba arrodillada en el balcón de su alcoba mientras lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y caían en el frio suelo, la joven diosa levanto su mirada al ver una luz brillante frente a ella que tomo la figura de un hombre alto de tez blanca como la porcelana y cabellos blancos hasta la cintura aquel hombre miraba con dulzura a la joven mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de las manos para levantarla del suelo

-mi niña que ocurre dime porque tu corazón llora anda dile a tu padre cual es el motivo de tus lagrimas- fueron las palabras de Diosa Zeus mientras con sus manos limpiaba las lágrimas de la diosa

-oh padre mi corazón no cuanta estas guerra no soporta perder a cada uno de mis fieles caballeros e… ellos no se merecen estos ellos merecían tener una vida normal como cualquier humano no es justo padre porque a mí porque a ellos nos tocó esta vida- lloro nuevamente mientras sentía los brazos fuertes de su padre abrazarla

-mi adorada hija no soporto verte asi dime que puedo hacer para que no sufras mas mi niña -

Al escuchar sus palabras levanto su vista para mirarlo a los ojos- padre mi corazón desea que se nos de otra vida lejos de guerras que tengamos una vida ordinaria incluyéndome por favor cumple con mi deseo y te estaré eternamente agradecida-

-bueno hija si ese es tu deseo lo cumpliré pero será después de esta guerra Santa entendido- sonrio mientras le daba un cálido beso en la frente a la diosa para después desaparecer mientras la diosa miraba la luna y sonreía leve al saber que su deseo se aria realidad

- _Mis fieles caballeros se nos dara otra vida para disfrutar de esta solo espero que nos volvamos a encontrar…_

 _ **En la actualidad en Japon**_

 _& Mansión Kido&_

-Hermana despierta o llegaremos tarde a la Academia Starhill ARRIBA SASHA-gritaba una joven de cabellos largos color lila hasta la cintura y ojos azul cielo los cuales miraban molesto a su hermana que se parecía a ella la diferencia eren sus edades y los ojos de su hermana mayor eran verdes

-hay ya no grites valla si que tienes emoción por nuestro primer dia de clases- decía una joven soñolienta mientras se levantaba perezosamente de la cama y se dirigía al baño mientras escuchaba a su pequeña hermana

-como no estarlos si la academia Starhill es tan reconocida no solo por el promedio de los estudiante si no también por los chicos guapos tal vez y al fin encuentre a mi príncipe azul-

-pense que tu príncipe azul era seiya mmm bueno vamos a desayunar seguramente el abuelo nos espera-

**ambas bajaron al comedor para desayunar con su abuelo para después cambiarse para ir a la academia pero algo pasaba por la mente de Sasha algo le decía que algo importante iba a suceder en ese dia **

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **En nuestro próximo capítulo**_

 _ **ambas hermanas llegaron a la academia buscaron sus nombres y sasha acompaño a su hermana a su salón**_

 _ **-nos vemos a la hora de receso cuídate saori-**_

 _ **-si lo are igual tu- nerviosa ingreso a su salón ganándose la atención de todos los presentes mientras el profesor un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y ojos de igual color se acercaba a ella para ponerla en frente de la clase**_

 _ **en otro salón de 3 año sasha entro a su salón esquivando las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros para no sentirse nerviosa- h hola a todos soy nueva mi nombre es Sasha Kido es un gusto conocerlos- levanto su mirada y se encontró con un joven de cabellos castaños oscuro que la miraba intensamente**_

 _ **"p por que su mirada se me hace tan familiar "**_

 _ **Espero le guste esta historia dejen sus comentarios para poder asi seguir con la historia hasta la próxima**_

 _ **¿Sabes quien es nuestro caballero que mira con intensidad a Sasha?**_


	2. Chapter 2 conociéndonos

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los usos para hacer esta historia

 _ **Una vida en otros tiempos**_

 _ **Capítulo 2 "conociéndonos "**_

 _ ****_El anciano Kido se encontraba a la cabeza de la mesa mientras esperaba a sus nietas que llegaban tarden a la hora de desayunar.

-Estas niñas siempre se tardan Tatsumi – se calló al oír las puertas del comedor abrirse, escuchando las risas de sus nietas quienes se detuvieron e inclinaron su cabeza en respecto a su abuelo quien las miraba molesto- miren que hora es vamos a desayunar para que las lleven a la academia –

\- si abuelo perdón por la demora – dijo seriamente Sasha mientras se iba a sentar al lado derecho de su abuelo y Saori al izquierdo dejando que la servidumbre sirviera el desayuno.

\- Bien niñas nos vemos en un par de días pórtense bien en la academia compórtense como un Kido – se montaba en una limosina mientras esta arrancaba detrás de la misma venia otra limosina pero de color blanco donde se montaron las hermanas.

-Tú crees que el abuelo allá ido a hablar con papa para que nos venga a ver – fueron las palabras de Saori quien mantenía su mirada baja para después mirar a su hermana mayor, quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la limosina

\- No lose Saori papa no nos viene a visitar desde que se casó con esa mujer- decía en un tono triste mientras su mirada se ponía nostálgica a la vez que apretaba sus manos – ese hombre prefiero a esa interesada en vez de quedarse con sus hijas- lágrimas de coraje resbalaron de sus mejillas, su vista se fijó en la mano de Saori que sostenía la suya

\- ya verás hermana algún día papa se dará cuenta que se equivocó y volverá con nosotras- Sasha solo abrazo a su hermana al momento que la limosina se paraba, Sasha limpio sus lágrimas con su pañuelo a la vez que se bajaban de la limosina y empezaban a caminar a la entrada de la academia donde las esperaba el director junto con otro muchacho de cabellos rubios casi verdoso

-Buenos días señoritas Kido mi nombre es Sage y soy el director de la academia y él es mi sobrino Shion – le dio un leve golpe con el codo a su sobrino quien las miro algo nervioso

-h h hola mucho gusto y y yo las llevare donde están sus horarios y en que salón fueron aceptadas señoritas Kido-

\- Por favor llámanos por nuestros nombres ella es Saori mi hermana menor y mi nombre es Sasha- decía sonriendo mientras señalaba a su hermana al momento de decir sus nombres

-de de acuerdo les digo algo su parecido es increíble en verdad bueno vamos o llegaremos muy tarde a nuestras clases- empezaba a caminar mientras detrás de él iban ambas chicas, Shion les mostro sus horarios y donde quedaron

-muchas gracias Shion y disculpa las molestia- decía Saori algo apenada

-de nada y no fue ninguna molestia bueno las clases comienza nos vemos señoritas – decía Shion mientras se iba a su salón

\- que agradable chico bueno te acompaño a tu salón vamos Saori que se hace tarde – agarraba a su hermana por el brazo y la llegaba al salón 1-A – no estés nerviosa le agradaras a todos y no le pongas cuidado a lo que dicen algo sobre nuestro apellido otra cosa si te llegan hacer algo se las verán conmigo-

\- aaah ya ya hermana no me pasara nada- se callaron al ver al maestro abrir la puerta y miraban a ambas seriamente – mmm bueno nos vemos ahora – entraba a su salón junto con su maestro que cerró la puerta frente a Sasha

-y este que le pico bueno veamos el salón 4-B – decía mientras un joven de cabellos azulados algo alborotado se ponía frente a ella- eto te ayudo en algo-

-escuche que ibas al salón 4-B yo voy para alla si quieres nos vamos juntos ya que veo que eres nueva- sonreía mientras estiraba su mano – mi nombre es Manigoldo y tú eres

-Sasha Kido – tomaba la mano del joven mientras notaba su expresión seria y sorprendido –porque esa cara-

-jajaja nada nada vamos que se hace tarde Sasha-

 **Salón de Saori**

 **Narrado por Saori**

-bien señorita preséntese ante sus compañeros –

-eeh si si hola mi nombre es Saori kido tengo 13 años espero llevarme bien con todos- miraba a todos mis compañeros y note que dos me sonreía amablemente pero me puse más nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante de cierto joven de cabellos azules

-Bien siéntese Señorita Kido – asentí con la cabeza mientras iba a un pupitre que estaba cerca de la ventana y delante de los chicos que me seguían sonriendo – Bueno mi nombre es Hypnos seré su maestro pero saben bien que el primer día de clase no se hace mucho asi que hoy solo se presentaran de acuerdo empecemos por aquí-

 **Salon de Sasha**

-perdone la demora profesor es que mi compañero me retraso un poco – decía una apenada Sasha que entraba junto a Manigoldo-

-descuide llego justo a tiempo antes de que tome asiento preséntese por favor Manigoldo vete a sentar-

-claro buenos días para aquellos que no me conocen mi nombre es Sasha Kido es un gusto conocerlos- hizo una reverencia mientras notaba la mirada de cierto joven de cabellos castaño

-Bien valla a sentarme señorita, mi nombres es Thatanos seré su maestro este año-

 **Narrado por Sasha**

Escuchaba todo lo que decir mi nuevo profesor pero no podía mantenerme concentrada al 100 % gracias a ese chico que seguía mirándome por alguna razón me resultaba familiar esa mirada pero de donde no lose – porque me pasa esto a mí- me calle al ver que el chico se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse a mi

-Hola es un placer conocerte Sasha mi nombre es Sisifo sagitarius espero que nos llevemos bien y con los demás claro jejeje-

-el placer es todo mío y mientras no digan nada malo solamente porque soy una kido nos llevaremos bien- por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos mi cuerpo se llenó de una felicidad que no sabría explicar, estaba tan perdida en mi mundo que no me di cuenta cuando tomo mi mano para llevarme a conocer a sus amigos y amigas

-claro muy cierto mm bueno ven te presentare a los demás –

-s si vamos- sentí mis mejillas arder mientras caminaba detrás de el a un tomados de la mano

-Bien él es Aldebaran , Kardia, Aspros, Asmita, Yuzuriha, Yato y claro ya conociste a Manigoldo-

-jejeje es un placer conocerlos a todo menos a ti Manigoldo por ti casi llego tarde –

\- quee cruel eres mi princesa mira que me haces llorar- no puede evitar reírme al oír la voz dramática y la cara de Manigoldo

 _ **Continuara….**_


	3. los celos de Sasha

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los usos para hacer esta historia

Agradezco sus comentarios, camilo navas si gustas dime tu pareja favorita de saint seiya y veré como agregarla a la historia sin mas que decir disfruten el siguiente capitulo

Aquí la música que se presentara en este capitulo watch?v=_sV0S8qWSy0&list=LLsSJBVg-MBYjnsA1BLc2afg&index=2&t=0s

 _ **Capítulo 3 "los celos de Sasha y el enamorado de Saori"**_

 **Narrado por Sisifo:  
**

No sabía por qué pero no puede evitar mirar a la chica que entraba con Manigoldo, su voz era tan dulce que me hipnotizo, la seguí con la mirada hasta que se sentó.

(Tan bella se ve tan frágil que tengo necesidad de protegerla de todo mal)

Fueron mis pensamientos mientras me levantaba de mi lugar para hablar con ella me sorprendí al ver ese rubor en sus mejillas que la hicieron lucir más tierna, salí de mis sueños para presentarle al resto de mis compañeros.

Narradora:

La campana sonó para que los estudiantes salieran a comer, Sasha agarro sus cosas para salir a buscar a su hermana pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Sísifo.

-oye que tal si comemos juntos Sasha-

-claro pero primero buscare a mi hermana- Sasha salió en compañía de Manigoldo, Kardia, Aldebaran, Aspros, Asmita, Yuzuriha, Yato y Sisifo. Al voltear se quedó pálida al ver a una chica de cabellos castaños de gran físico abrazarlo pero al ver que lo besaba en los labios sintió un vacío a la vez que su corazón se partía en varios pedazos, su expresión alegre cambio a una más seria y triste.

Kardia se dio cuenta al igual que Manigoldo del cambio de su nueva amiga Sasha, ambos dirigieron su mirada a su amigo que correspondía el beso de la chica- Oye idiota nosotros nos vamos adelante para dejarlos a solas – fueron las palabras de Kardia que abrazo a Sasha por los hombros y empezaba a caminar junto con ella, Sisifo al escucharlo se separó de su novia y miro de mala manera a Kardia al ver que abrazaba a la peli morada pero al ver el rostro de ella se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba al intentar alcanzarla no pudo porque a un tenia a aquella chica encima de el.

-Qué te pasa Saya-

-Que solo saludo a mi novio como todos los días ven vamos a comer juntos – Sisifo a regañadientes se fue con ella, con una sensación extraña en su pecho

 **En el Salon de Saori**

Hablaba con sus nuevas amigas Shunrei y June hasta que sonó la campana para comer se levantó junto con ellas cuando june se acercó a su oído para susurrarle- Oye eres el objeto de atención de Milo -

Al mirar atrás noto como el chico se sobresaltaba y se levantaba para salir del salón causando en Saori una sonrisa mientras salía con sus amigas y se sorprendió al ver a su hermana siendo abrazada por un hombre de cabellos largos y azulados y algo alborotados y otras de ellos otros chicos que supuso que eran los compañeros de su hermana

-Saori vamos a comer –

\- Pero iba a comer con mis amigas-

-No importa comemos todos juntos les parece chicas- Sonrio de manera coqueta Manigoldo a la hermana de Saori y a sus amigas que se sonrojaron leve

-Claro vamos antes de que no consigamos mesa- mencio June que se adelantaba para tomar una mesa

 **En el Comedor**

Sisifo suspiraba fastidiado mientras escuchaba a su novia y sus amigas habla de cosas que no le interesaban, su mirada se concentraba en el grupo que recién llegaba eran sus compañeros con Sasha que se sentaba al lado de otra persona parecida a ella dos chicas más una No hay nada, pero no puedo hacerlo, porque no tengo nada mejor.

-oye sasha ese chico te gusta o que - Saori señalaba a Kardia que bromeaba con Aldebaran

-eeh claro que no Saori solo somos amigos - rio nerviosa en la cara de su hermana que no le creía, mientras que Kardia le dice algo se oye un Manigoldo que saco su celular y toca un sonar una canción que Sasha y Saori conocían muy bien bien mientras Kardia se subía arriba de la mesa y estiraba su mano asía Sasha

-Sasha ven canta conmigo asi te doy la bienvenida a ti y a tu hermana- Sasha dudo un poco al tomar la mano de Kardia pero el empujón de su hermana la ayudo y subía a la mesa junto a Kardia y empezaba a moverse al ritmo de la canción mientras la dulce voz de Sasha empezaba a cantar

Me gusta la manera en que me haces sentir  
Me gusta, me gusta  
Me gusta la manera en que me haces sentir  
Me gusta, me gusta

Kardia le daba un giro a Sasha mientras cantaba la parte que le tocaba.

Pienso en ella cada segundo, cada hora  
Canto en la ducha  
Deshojo pétalos de flores:  
"Me quiere, no me quiere"  
No miento, sólo...

Sasha abrazaba por el cuello a Kardia mientras seguían bailando y cantaba, Manigoldo sonrio mientras sacaba a Saori a bailar la cual acepto gustosa y empezaron a bailar al lado de Sasha y Kardia sin darse cuenta que alguien miraba de mala manera a Manigoldo.

Tú me das ese algo  
Lo quiero todo el tiempo, lo necesito a diario  
En una escala del 1 al 10, estoy en el 100  
Nunca me es suficiente, no puedo de ti alejarme  
Si lo quieres, tengo ese algo, lo tengo a diario  
Puedes tener lo que sea que necesites de mí  
Me quedaré a tu lado, nunca te dejaré  
Y no me iré a ninguna parte porque eres un guardián

Sasha soltó el cuello de Kardia y lo echaba asia atrás mientras Saori hacia lo mismo y se juntaba hermanas a cantar el coro

Así que no te preocupes, cariño, soy tuya  
Tengo un chico malo, debo admitirlo  
Mi corazón es tuyo, no sé cómo lo hiciste  
Y no me importa quien nos vea  
No quiero ocultar la manera en que me siento cuando estás junto a mí  
Me gusta la manera en que me haces sentir  
Me gusta, me gusta  
Me gusta la manera en que me haces sentir  
Me gusta, me gusta

Oh, ¡qué locura! haces que mi corazón salte  
Cada que pones tus labios sobre los míos  
Y lindo, no tengo la mínima duda, mínima duda  
Porque sé lo que te gusta  
Así que si lo necesitas, tengo ese algo, lo tengo a diario  
Seré tu amante, y amiga, lo encontrarás todo en mí  
Me quedaré a tu lado, nunca te dejaré  
Y no me iré a ninguna parte porque eres un guardián

Kardia agarro de la mano a Sasha para darle 3 vueltas en su mismo eje mientras Manigoldo volvía a agarrar a Saori por la cintura mientras el resto de los estudiantes brincaba y aplaudían a las parejas, Sasha, Saori y Kardia seguían cantando las ultimas notas de la cancion

Te hago sentir tan bien, sentir tan bien  
Espero me llames a mi cel cuando me asome por tu cabeza  
Eres una princesa para el público, pero una loca cuando es debido  
Dijiste que tu cama se sentía sola  
Que por eso dormirás en la mía  
Ven y mira una película conmigo

Belleza americana o Bruce Todopoderoso, eso se ve bueno  
Sólo ven y acércate a mí  
Tengo sentimientos para contigo  
De los que no me aburriré  
Nena eres una aventura, así que ven y déjame explorarte

Me gusta la manera en que me haces sentir  
Me gusta, me gusta  
Me gusta la manera en que me haces sentir  
Me gusta, me gusta

La manera en que te amo  
Me gusta cómo me haces sentir  
Me gusta, me gusta  
Me encanta cómo me haces sentir  
Me encanta, ¡la manera en que te amo!.

Ambas parejas quedaron muy cerca casi rosando sus labios, Sasha fue la primera en reaccionar y se alejó un poco mientras recibía el aplauso de los que los miraban mientras Saori se separó rápido de Manigoldo y sonreía de manera nerviosa mientras se bajaba de la mesa junto con su hermana mientras al otro lado del comer un Sisifo molesto miraba a Kardia y a Sasha, Milo era la misma situación la campana de la salida había sonado y Sasha junto con Saori, Manigoldo, Kardia, June y Shunrei caminaban a la salidad- que increíble gracias Kardia y Manigoldo fue nuestro mejor primer día verdad Saori-

-eeh si lo fue en realidad a un que para mi lo mejor fue conocer a mis amigas- abrazaba a ambas chicas que se reían

-No fue nada después de que te vi tan pagada cuando viste a Sisifo con su novia quise animarte- Le dijo Kardia a Sasha en un leve susurro mientras seguía caminando pero se detuvo al ver que Sasha se detenía mirando a su lado derecho donde estaba Sisifo con Saya dándose amor provocando que Sasha apretara sus manos en forma de puño- OYEEE! Sisifo por que no mejor te la llevas a tu cama-

Sisifo al escuchar la voz de Kardia se separó de su novia la cual sonrio nerviosa y se despido de el para irse y miro a Kardia con una sonrisa la cual se borró al ver a Sasha con una expresión seria y fría trago grueso al ver sus manos cerradas en puño mientras trato de acercarse a ella solo para recibir una fría respuesta que lo dejo de piedra – No te me acerques mejor vete con tu novia no querrás que algo malo le pase de camino a casa vámonos Kardia los llevare a todos a sus casas – miro de arriba asia abajo a Sisifo mientras empezaba a caminar asia la limosina blanca que las esperaba a ella y a su hermana quien se montó junto con sus amigas después Manigoldo y luego ella – Kardia vienes –

-Si ya voy solo me despido-con una sonrisa miro a Sisifo y le dijo – hay que ver que ustedes dos se atraen pero con lo de tu situación creo que tengo el camino libre jajaj chao Sisifo nos vemos mañana- se montó en la limosina la cual arranco dejando atrás a un Sisifo molesto y celoso

(Ni lo creas Kardia no dejare que Sasha ande contigo ella será mía)

Fueron sus pensamientos mientras se iba a su casa en compañía de su sobrino Regulus mientras Sasha dejaba a cada uno de sus amigos y las amigas de Saori en sus casas- hasta luego Kardia nos vemos mañana- con una sonrisa calidad se despidió de Kardia mientras la limosina emprendía su marcha a la mansión.

-Oye Sasha mañana son la inscripciones para los club en donde te vas a inscribir- Saori miraba a su hermana sonriendo mientras revisaba los folletos de los club y se los pasaba a su hermana

Sasha revise cada uno y sonríe a la vez que llama la atención, creo que en la gimnasia soy buena para eso y tu Saori-

-Mmm y yo no lo decido esperaba que me ayudaran a elegir- se dijo apenada Saori mientras llegaba a la mansión Kido y me bajan Las personas que estaban en la servidumbre que el anuncio que la cena seria servida muy pronto

-trabajando pero primero a cambiarse a bañarnos y durante la cena tomaremos la decisión - sonrio dulcemente mientras que Saori asentía y se iba corriendo en su habitación a cambiarse mientras Sasha hace lo mismo.

 _ **Continuara ...**_


	4. sentimientos encontrados

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los usos para hacer esta historia

 _ **Capítulo 4" sentimientos encontrados"**_

" _Aquí estoy otra vez, en espera de tu amor que nunca llegara  
Ya que le has dado tu corazón a alguien más, acaso estoy  
acaso estoy destinada a sufrir otra vez por ti"_

Sasha iba a su habitación cuando fue detenida por Tatsumi, que se encontraba agitado por haber corrió asía ella.

-Mi señorita en vista que el señor se fue usted debe tomar algunas decisiones- decía mientras le entraba algunas cartas a ella.

-De acuerdo vallas al despacho de mi abuelo-decia en un tono serio mientras cambiaba su rumbo al despacho de su abuelo, y tomaba asiento en la silla detrás del escritorio- muy bien la primera es de Julian solo mmm nuevamente nos invita a su cumpleaños- suspira con pesadez – cada vez el día de mi compromiso , Tatsumi cómo van los preparativos –

-todo va como lo plateo su abuelo, solo falta que usted diga a quien enviar las invitaciones- le pasaba una lista de las familias más acaudaladas y que tenían hijos solteros.

Sasha tomaba la lista entre sus manos y leyó los apellidos- la familia Solo, Scorpium, los Polaris, los Heinstein, los geminis, los leonis, Acuarius y – cayo al leer el ultimo apellido- porque los Sagitarius están aquí hasta donde se su hijo mayor ya tiene pareja-

-lose mi señora pero su hijo menor a un no, asi que su abuelo los metio y también están los Depranon la familia de su padre debe estar presente para su fiesta de compromiso-

-mmm bien manda las invitaciones mañana, después de todo tarde o temprano tendría que encontrarme con el- se levantaba con elegancia mientras iba al comedor y encontraba a su hermana esperándola- disculpa el retraso tenia algunos asuntos que resolver-

-descuida lo entiendo me siento mal al no poder ayudarte en esos asuntos- decía mientras servían la comida.

-No te preocupes Saori ahora bien veamos que clud te elegimos –decia mientras empezaba a comer junto con ella, mientras miraba los folletos

 **Con Mitsumasa y Zeus**

-POR QUE NO ME DEJAS VER A MIS HIJAS- decía el hombre de gran estatura de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules que miraban enojado a aquel que fuera su suegro.

-No me alces la voz Zeus, tú te la ganaste al buscarte esa mujer que solo maltrataba a tus hijas –hacia una pausa mientras trataba de no enojarse- pero claro como a ti te interesaba más esa que tus propias hijas, mi querida hija Sendai eligió a un mal marido-

-no hables asi de Sendai sabes bien que la ame mucho yo solo buscaba otra mujer que fuera como su madre-

-pues gracias a esa idea estúpida tus hijas te desprecian con cada fibra de su ser- sacaba de su maletín una invitación y se la daba- toma tu familia está invitada a la fiesta de compromiso de Sasha, la veras desde lejos tu ni esa que llamas esposa se pueden acercar a ella entendido-

 **Al disa siguiente en la mansión Kido**

Sasha metía en su maleta para la prueba al club de gimnasia, mientras Saori la esperaba afuera de la habitación- One-chan si que as tardado mucho-

-disculpa Saori no encontraba mi ropa, buenos nos vamos- Saori asintió con la cabeza entusiasmada mientras se subía a la limosina junto con Sasha. Despues de unos minutos estaban en la entrada de la academia que estaba llena de puestos para las inscripciones a los clubes

-Ire a buscar a Shunrei y a June nos vemos después- decía mientras salía corriendo dejando a Sasha hay de pie.

-bien vamos a buscar el club de gimnasia- decía para si misma mientras caminaba por aquellos puestos.

Mientras Sisifo se encontraba caminando a la academia en su mente aun recordaba las palabras de Kardia el día anterior

" _ustedes dos se atraen pero que lastima que ya tengas alguien que te quiera,  
supongo que eso me deja el camino libre a mi"_

Se detuvo mientras soltaba un suspiro molesto mientras pensaba en que hacer, esa mañana había recibido la carta de la fiesta de compromiso de Sasha pero la carta era para su hermano menor Aioros- demonios que are ahora- volvió a suspiras mientras volvia a retomar su camino y se encontró en la entrada a Kardia, Manigoldo y Degel- hola a todos –

-Hola Sisifo que bueno que llegaste- decía Manigoldo de forma divertida

-eeh porque lo dices Manigoldo- Kardia señalo al frente donde estaba Sasha inscribiéndose al club de gimnasia.

-vamos yo la quiero ver las pruebas son horita- Kardia se adelantó junto con Manigoldo mientras tras de ellos iba Degel y Sisifo, ya en el gimnasio se sentaron en los lugares de arriba donde podían apreciar a las chicas pero no lograban ver a la peli morada.

En los vestidores Sasha se amarraba el cabello en una coleta alta mientras se acomodaba su leotardo de color azul y salía fuera del vestidor haciendo la fila mientras esperaba a que la llamaran.

-mmm Sasha Kido seras la primera- Decia Calvera una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros algo alborotado.

Ella camino con elegancia hasta la colchoneta, todos los hombres se encontraba con la boca abierta al ver a Sasha, el leotardo azul marcaba muy bien sus largas y firmes piernas al igual que su firme trasero, mientras que la franelilla morada se ajustaba a su cuerpo dejando ver la redondez de sus senos.

-valla pero mira que cuerpo- decía Manigoldo mientras miraba con descaro el cuerpo de la joven

-Oye cangrejo deja de mirar asi a mi futura prometida- Kardia le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Kardia mientras miraba a Sisifo que estaba molesto por su comentario- no me mires así tú tienes novia ya –

Se callaron mientras Sasha corría y daba un salto para agarrarse de la barda y empezaba a dar vuelta sobre esta, para después detenerse mientras dejaba caer su peso sobre sus manos y levantaba sus piernas asia el techo mientras su cabello caía sobre su cara, mientras daba una vuelta más y se soltaba dando tres giros en el aire y caía de pie sobre la colchoneta, recibiendo aplausos por parte de la audiencia masculina, haciendo que se sonrojara mientras se acercaba a su maestra.

-muy bien echo Sasha estas dentro, haora tu Saya- Sasha miro a la novia de Sisifo, Saya miraba con enojo a la peli morado mientras pasaba a su lado y se ponía en la colchoneta para empezar.

Sasha se disponía a irse cuando escucho que alguien cayó al suelo, al mirar vio a la chica tira en el suelo mientras se levantaba sobre sus manos. Sisifo miraba a su novia y al ver que había fallado un giro cayó al suelo sin pensarlo se acercó a ella – estas bien Saya-

-si si estoy bien no te preocupes- Sisifo miro a Sasha que lo seguía mirando fríamente mientras Kardia pasaba a su lado y se acercaba a la joven.

-Vámonos querida no creo que quieras pasar tu victoria con un sabor amargo en tu boca- decía coquetamente mientras Sasha sonreía y le daba la espalda a Sisifo mientras Kardia la abrazo por los hombros, Sisifo trato de seguirla pero la mano delicada de Saya lo detuvo

-me llevarías a la enfermería amor-

-mm si claro vamos- caminaba en dirección opuesta de Kardia y Sasha

 **En la piscina de la academia**

Saori sonrojada se encontraba saliendo del baño con el traje que se apegaba su cuerpo dejando ver su piel palida, sus largas y firmes piernas y sus anchas caderas mientras miraba a su instructor que era Milo el que la había estado mirando el día anterior.

-bien empecemos Señorita Kido usted será de ultima entendido- Saori asintió nerviosa mientras miraba a sus compañeras empezar la prueba, cuando todas terminaron se fueron dejando a Saori con Milo – bien Kido adelante muéstreme que sabe hacer-

-si esta bien- se acercó a la piscina y se puso en posición mientras se tiraba al agua y empezaba a nadar como le habían enseñado sus instructores, después de unos minutos se acercó a la orilla y puso su mano sobre la cerámica de la orilla, pero sintió una calidad mano agarrar su muñeca sacándola del agua mientras sentía la otra mano de el sobre su cintura- p p pero que hace-

-nada solo sacarte del agua y lo hiciste muy bien Saori estas dentro y aquí tu premio- con una sonrisa beso los labios de una Saori completamente sonrojada mientras la soltaba y se iba al baño de hombres a cambiarse.

-m m mi primer beso- decía acariciando sus labios con sus dedos mientras salía corriendo asia el baño de mujeres y se cambiaba rápido para salir de ahí, e ir con su hermana mayor quien se encontraba en la entrada de la academia a un vistiendo su ropa de gimnasia mientras a su lado estaba Kardia quien le entregaba una pequeña caja.

-que es esto Kardia- decía abriendo la caja dejando ver una collar con la forma del escorpión

-me llego la invitación asi que empiezo mi cortejo asía usted mi señorita Kido- Sasha lo miro sonrojada mientras un Sisifo molesto se acercaba a ellos y le daba un golpe en la cara a Kardia quien lo miro enojado- que demonios te pasa idiota-

-alejate de ella es MIA- dijo mientras se colocaba en frente de Sasha, que se encontraba un poco feliz pero se puso triste al recordar que el ya tenia pareja, sin pensarlo se puso frente a kardia con ambos brazos extendidos a los lados- que haces –

-Usted joven Sagitarius no tiene derecho a reclamarme como de su propiedad- decía en un tono serio mientras ayudaba a Kardia levantarse, mientras llegaba Saori que al mismo tiempo que Milo- recuerde bien que usted tiene compromiso con la señorita Saya, Kardia scorpium tiene todo el derecho de cortejarme dentro de poco será mi fiesta de compromiso eso ya debería de saberlo-

-Pero Sasha- puso su mano en frente de el haciéndolo callar

-hórrese sus palabras joven Sagitarius, mientras usted tenga un compromiso con otra persona no tiene derecho a nada- se volteo y miro a Kardia- acepto su regalo joven Kardia asi como acepto su cortejo, vámonos Saori- camino a la limosina que esperaba mientras ambas hermanas entraban dejando atrás a los tres chicos .

 **Continuara….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Que debo Hacer?**

Despues de aquella escena ambas hermanas estaban sentadas en la lemosina asi que Saori hablo primero- y bien me vas a contar que fue eso alla-

Sasha la mira y asiente con la cabeza- si te contare... veras ese chico Sisifo me gusta pero el ya tiene novia- Saori la miro pensativa

-lo invitaste a la fiesta-

-no... invite a su hermano pero de seguro ira con su familia y su novia- decia sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca.

Saori sonrio- y que pasaria si el termina con su novia despues de todo queda el dia de mañana-

Sasha la miro curiosa y despues miro el regalo de Kardia- que sugieres Saori-

-jejeje facil te arreglamos bien guapa mañana para que ese hombre babee por ti... recuerda que a ellos tienen que pasar por la prueba del abuelo-

-jejeje es verdad lo are tal vez a la final me case por amor- rio leve mientras salia del carro junto con su hermana y entraban a la mansion para cambiarse y descansar para el dia siguiente...

 **Al dia Siguiente**

Saori estaba en la habitacion de su hermana maquillandola y arreglando su cabello- que suerte que hoy te toque deporte asi podras lucir esas piernas que heredaste de mama- dijo Saori terminando de poner el lapiz labial rosado en los labios de su hermana- listo -

Sasha se miro en el espejo sonriendo complacida al verse su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta rizado en las puntas tenia un maquillaje sencillo pero que remarcaba su belleza- bien hecho ahora vamos a la entrada el abuelo llega hoy- ambas bajaron a recibir a su abuelo el cual recien llegaba- bienvenido a casa Abuelo- dijieron ambas al mismo tiempo

-espero se allan portado bien- el mayor abrazo a ambas jovenes que eran la viva copia de su madre quien por desgracia habia desaparecido hace unos años atras- Sasha espero te allas hecho cargo de tu fiesta de compromiso -

-mmm si lo hice abuelo todos las invitaciones fueron enviadas a las familias nobles el salon donde sera la fiesta ya esta casi listo mi vestido y el de mi hermana ya estan listo- dijo Sasha - ellos vendran verdad-

El viejo Mitsumaza suspiro- si deben estar presentes -

Sasha se cruzo de brazos mientras detras de ella se estacionaba su auto que era un ferrare de color rosado con detalles en azul y en el puesto de copiloto se sento Saori- bien pero si hacen algo les tuerzo el cuello... ya nos vamos me llevo mi auto nos vemos abuelo-

-maneja con cuidado- dijo mientras veia el veloz carro desaparecer de su vista

Ya en la academia todos los estudiantes veia aquel carro llamativo llegar y estacionarse en el estacionamiento mientras ambas hermanas se bajaban del carro- valla si que es veloz no espero para tener el mio- dijo Saori emocionada

-ya falta poco hermanita venga hay que...-

-SASHAAAA!- venia corriendo Manigoldo quien se escondio detras de ambas femeninas- dile que no me mate solo fue una broma-

Ambas se miraron y vieron a Shion ir asia ellas - eso no fue ninguna broma como se te ocurre decirle a Yuzuriha que me gusta-

-es que es verdad o no-

-Sal Manigoldo para darte una paliza- ambas peli lila no aguantaron y se hecharon a reir con fuerza llamando la atencion de todos

-jajajaja lo...jajaja siento Shion pero es que es jajajajañ- Sasha se apoyaba en su hermana

Saori continuo por su hermana- jajajaja es que manigoldo jajajajaja- ambas respiraron varias veces para calmarse- es que es gracioso ver a Manigoldo asustado como un gatito-

-oye eso me ofende- Manigoldo salio de su escondite y miro a ambas- valla Sasha estas como que estas mas hermosa hoy-

-asi es Manigoldo es la ultima oportunidad de Sisifo si no pues que se pudra en uno de las prisiones del inframundo- dijo Sasha mientras empezaba a caminar- nos vamos Mani tienes asuntos que arreglar con Shion-

Sasha dejo a su hermana en su salon de clase mientras ella se iba a los vestidores cambiarse de uniforme el cual consistía en una camisa blanca en el cuello y mangas tenia cintas azules mientras la parte baja era una prenda parecia a la ropa intima pero un poco mas larga y esta era de color azul. Cuando Sasha iba a salir al campo para su clase de deporte apareció Saya - a donde vas mosquita muerta crees que con eso obtendrás a mi novio- dijo la peli negra friamente provocando la risa de Sasha

-jajaja pues si de algo estoy segura es que no necesito cirugías mi bellaza natural es mejor ademas estas- Sasha se agarro ambos senos- son naturales y no artificiales como las tuyas por que hasta donde se toda la academia sabe que te operaste todo el cuerpo para estar asi - señalo a la peli negra de arriba asia abajo

-que que vas a saber tu... solo solo me tienes envidia- Saya se encontraba enojada y avergonzada frente al resto de las chicas que estaban poniendose alrededor de ellas

-hay Saya hazte un favor y deja de humillarme ademas por que te tendria envidia si tengo dos apellidos que son poderosos en todo japon- se puso frente a Saya mirandola a los ojos- mejor alejate si no quieres saber quien es Sasha Depranom Kido- dijo mientras pasaba al lado de Saya quien se quedo palida y temblando al oir el otro apellido de aquella joven claro que los conocia los Depranom conocidos por hacer poderosas y letales armas asi tambien conocidos por ser peligros y letales que podrian matar a cualquiera que insultara a su familia.

Sasha al salir del lugar suspiro mientras se acomodaba un cabello detras de su oreja cuando vio a Manigoldo, Kardia y Sisifo acercarse a ella- justamente a la persona que queria ver- dijo la peli lila mientras detras de ella venia corriendo Saya quien se lanzo a los brazos de sisifo llorando falsamente

-amor... ella me amenazo...me dijo que si no me alejaba de ti me aria daño- dijo Saya mirando a Sisifo quien miro a Sasha y cuando iba a decir algo esta lo detuvo

-alto hay Sagitarius yo no hice tal cosa no caeria tan bajo como tu... novia de plastico- Manigoldo y Kardia tuvieron que ahogar sus risas- cuando yo quiero un hombre solo utilizo mi cualidades femeninas no como esa que sostienes en tus brazos que tuvo que operarse toda para que tu te fijaras en ella- Sasha volteo su rostro a un lado- ya veo que a ti te llama solo lo fisico que depcion-

-Sasha eso no...-

-ahorrate tus explicaciones quieres - dijo mientras empezaba a caminar siendo seguido por Manigoldo y Kardia- y dile a tu novia de plastico que deje sus amenaza si no quiere que haga que el apellido Depranom caia sobre ustedes con toda fuerza- dijo mirando de reojo a la pareja que se alejo para otro lado

\- JAJAJAJJAJAJAJA Novia de plastico buena esa- dijo Manigoldo viendo a su amiga- asi que ya utilizas tu otro apellido-

-solo cuando lo vea conveniente lo utilizo-dijo Sasha mientras sus ojos se tornaban triste- ese hombre era lo que queria pero supongo que tocara esperar el dia de la fiesta para ver quien es el suertudo-

-tranquila yo ganare- dijo Kardia seguro de si mismo-por cierto como se eligira-

-sera una prueba muy dificil tendran que vencerme a mi- dijo mientras llegaba al campo-si quieren pueden ir todos despues de todo es mi cumpleeee-

 _ **Continuara...**_


End file.
